Les feux d'artifices
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: OS. Castiel n'as jamais pris le temps d'observer des feux d'artifice, trop de choses à faire, de combat à mener, de défaites à encaisser. Pourtant Dean seras là pour lui rappeler que toutes les étincelles sont parfaites.


Il y a quelques temps j'ai voué un culte à la voix de Michael Barnes dans le groupe "Red" (en fait, j'ai voué un culte au groupe entier, mais chut, on pourrais croire que je suis une fan). Donc cette fic a été écrite sous la chanson "Hold me Now" de Red, rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais j'aime bien mettre des musiques sur mes OS.

Un ancien petit OS sans grande prétention, simplement nos deux tourtereaux pour une soirée rien qu'à eux, aucun problème d'ordre vital, promis-juré !

* * *

 **Et je sens tes plumes sur ma peau**

* * *

Dean n'avait pas voulu lui dire où ils se rendaient, abandonnant un Sam amusé chez un Bobby hilare, l'interdisant d'utiliser ses ailes pour les mener à sa surprise plus rapidement. Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait ce soir, cependant voir le grand sourire qu'abordait son chasseur le rendait étrange. Un peu comme si sa grâce pétillait, elle voulait capturer l'humain, le maintenir tout contre lui, l'enlacer pour une éternité. Dean lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il était heureux et Castiel aimait être heureux. Il posa son regard sur le chasseur sifflotant l'air de Back in Black résonnant dans l'habitacle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était le plus chanceux des anges de la création.

Que pouvait-il désirer de plus ? Peut-être que Dean soit enfin en sécurité, loin de tout ces conflits et ces sacrifices, qu'il n'ait pas à chasser des monstres en risquant sa vie toujours un peu plus. Comme douée d'une volonté propre, sa main vint se poser sur la cuisse de son humain, c'était un simple contact sans arrière pensée, une envie de le savoir toujours à ses côté même si cela était sa spécialité à lui de disparaître dans un bruissement d'air.

Dean lui lança un coup d'œil, croisant cet air grave sur le visage de son ange qu'il voyait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Celui qui disait clairement que la situation lui échappait et qu'il voulait à tout prix la reprendre en main, le chasseur ignorait si Castiel pensait à cet affrontement titanesque se dessinant à l'horizon ou s'il appréhendait cette surprise. Il lâcha d'une main le volant pour couvrir celle de son ange, cette dernière se retourna et les doigts s'entrelacèrent, ramenant un sourire sur les lèvres de l'humain. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence apaisé, Castiel portait son attention sur la route en délaissant son observation de leurs mains même si sa grâce ronronnait presque de satisfaction. Non, elle ronronnerait plus tard, elle le faisait toujours lorsque Dean lui faisait du bien et le chasseur ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui faire du bien.

A ces souvenirs particuliers, un rouge vint colorer ses joues, un frisson secoua son corps et sa prise se resserra sur la main, attisant un autre éclat dans le regard du chasseur. Celui d'un prédateur sadique amusé de savoir sa proie totalement consciente de sa présence si proche d'elle.

\- Oh Cas', tu es un pervers.

Castiel relâcha ses doigts en se tournant vers la vitre du côté passager, si gêné d'être si transparent, faisant rire Dean qui rattrapa cette main, l'amenant à ses lèvres afin d'y apposer un baiser papillon sans pour autant détourné les yeux de la route. L'ange posa le front sur la vitre en rêvant de pouvoir s'échapper, fermant un instant les yeux sans récupérer son membre kidnappé. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme. A chaque fois que cette pensée se manifestait, il se sentait si faible, si humain et si comblé. Comment les anges pouvaient-ils vivre sans ressentir cela ? Cette passion dévorante le laissant tremblant, avide de plus ? Castiel était perdu dans les sensations, effrayé, mais rassuré. C'était puissant et c'était Dean, Dean ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Ô combien de fois Castiel avait remercié son Père d'avoir mit cet être sur son chemin ? Il ne les comptait plus. Et même si ce n'était qu'une erreur le conduisant vers sa chute, il le referait sans hésiter car c'était si bon.

\- On est arrivés Cas'.

La voix avait quelque peu tremblée sur la fin, surtout parce que l'ange s'était tourné vers l'humain avec dans ces yeux brillant cet amour et cet adoration qui avait fait flanché le chasseur bien des fois. L'humain leva ses mains sur le visage de l'être céleste, caressant du bout des doigts ces joues mal-rasées, effleurant de ses pouces la pulpe de ses lèvres, avant de resserrer sa prise et d'amener ce visage vers le sien. Comme à chaque baiser, une sorte de courant électrique passa, faisant gémir l'ange qui se rapprocha un peu plus, faisant trembler l'humain qui glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son amour.

Ils n'y croyaient pas encore, pas complètement. Peu importait le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le premier baiser, tout avait une allure de première fois, ces gestes passionnés et empressés, cette avidité de combler le désir de l'autre, cette découverte du bout des doigts recommençant à chaque fois. Mais ils n'enlevèrent aucun vêtement, Dean mit fin à leur baiser en le poussant légèrement en arrière, lui offrant un sourire en lui désignant l'extérieur. Castiel découvrit alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur une colline surplombant une ville, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son amour, il le regarda un instant sortir de la voiture avant d'en faire de même de façon humaine, croisant les yeux émeraude pétillants de Dean qui contournait l'Impala, deux bière à la main et venant s'asseoir sur le capot.

L'ange vint se mettre avec lui, observant ces humains ressemblant à des fourmis s'agiter dans les lumières artificiels de la ville, ignorant du ciel étoilé chatoyant au-dessus d'eux, si bienveillant à leur égard. Lui le contemplait, acceptant la boisson offerte par le chasseur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher les portes de sa terre natale entre deux astres lointains, sachant pourtant que ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on trouvait le paradis. Dean finit sa bière plus rapidement que lui, dans un silence quasi-religieux, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, Castiel ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant. Même s'ils prenaient une chambre à part que celle de Sam, les murs fins ne leur permettait pas d'être réellement isolés et Dean refusait toujours d'être téléporté à un ailleurs, craignant que son cadet se fasse attaquer lorsqu'ils seraient loin.

Là il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Dean finit par descendre du capot, se tournant vers l'ange pour ravir ses lèvres, se faisant une place entre ces bras se resserrant sur lui. Une chose si parfaite ne pouvait être qu'une création de son Père, Castiel entrouvrit docilement les lèvres, renversé par sa grâce chantante au creux de son corps. Le moindre contact avec Dean retournait ses sens, le laissait pantelant, désireux, toujours un peu plus amoureux et tous les gestes du chasseur le faisait se sentir si aimé. Choyé. Poussé par le chasseur, Castiel monta complètement sur le capot pour s'y coucher, haletant quand Dean enfoui son visage dans son cou, mordillant sa peau pour le marquer une nouvelle fois, puisque les morsures disparaissaient toujours trop rapidement. Dean voulait qu'il garde les traces de ses dents, ses griffures dans son dos ou les bleus de leurs ébats, mais l'ange guérissait sans cesse. Comme si leur histoire n'avait jamais eut lieu.

Le chasseur fut le premier à enlever son haut, laissant les mains de son ange flatter ses hanches, remonter le long de ses côtes et poser sa main sur l'épaule marqué de son humain. Si Dean rougit, cela disparut sous le premier tonnerre qui résonna au-dessus d'eux, le premier éclat de couleur déchirant les étoiles du ciel. D'un rouge ardent, soulignant la silhouette de son amant chevauchant son bassin et éclairant son sourire attendrit de voir l'ange écarquillé les yeux sous le spectacle. Un feu d'artifice, presque au-dessus d'eux. Castiel se redressa, collant leur torses ensemble, observant de son regard bleu lagon les lumières éclater dans les étoiles avec un bruit assourdissant, se perdant dans les couleurs. Dean se rappela à lui en déposant une myriade de baiser le long de sa mâchoire, suivant la courbe de son cou pour finir sur son épaule, ouvrant peu à peu sa chemise, chassant ce trench-coat vers le toit de l'Impala.

L'ange se laissa faire, les mains posées distraitement sur les hanches, son regard passant du feu d'artifice vers son amour, ne sachant lequel contempler, lequel était le plus merveilleux. Avant qu'un léger rire ne vienne de sa clavicule, Dean se marrait de son incertitude tout en mordillant l'endroit. Légèrement vexé, l'ange le força à lever le menton, capturant ses lèvres d'une manière vorace, affamé, d'une façon qu'il savait rendait dingue son humain, son Dean. Cela ne manqua pas, l'humain ouvrit son pantalon pour capturer son désir, le faisant gémir dans le baiser, haleter en se laissant tomber de nouveau sur la vitre de l'Impala, se tordant sous les va-et-vient qu'il avait entamé, presque comme une punition de l'avoir allumé.

Dean se pourlécha les lèvres en se penchant sur cette peau salée, suçotant un mamelon, tirant sur les affaires de son ange afin de le déshabiller complètement, puis se laissant glisser le long de ses jambes. Il voulait que Castiel se sente bien, ce dernier lui avait tout offert d'une façon merveilleusement addictif et Dean voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était tout ce qu'il avait eut besoin. Seulement Castiel à ses côté et il était comblé. Le chasseur fit pousser un cri de plaisir à l'ange en embrassant son sexe sur la longueur, quelques baiser papillon, puis y glissant la langue. Castiel tendit la main, l'enfouissant dans les cheveux châtain de son humain, l'autre griffait la peinture de la voiture, bouche entrouverte et regard perdu sur cette myriade d'explosion colorant le ciel. Sa grâce ronronnait, suppliait. Il suppliait au creux de murmures sans aucun sens.

Et l'ange n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir cette chaleur moite l'entourer, le prendre, le soumettre à un rythme lent, parfait. Il se cambra légèrement, la tôle de la voiture plia dans un crissement inquiétant, stoppant Dean. Relevant le regard vers son amour, le chasseur eut le mélange d'une grimace et d'un sourire, l'une pour son Impala, l'autre adressé à son ange aux yeux mi-clos fixés sur les feu d'artifices éclairant toujours le ciel et leurs silhouettes. Un véritable appel à la débauche. Dean laissa ses mains caresser la peau de l'ange, le tirant peu à peu hors de son monde, attirant son attention sur lui.

\- Dean…

\- Je sais Cas', moi aussi.

La chaleur de étouffante autour d'eux était propice à ces ébats étoilés, rajoutant à la sueur drapant déjà leurs corps. Castiel se redressa à peine pour l'aider à retirer le reste de ses vêtements, l'attirant contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras en échangeant un chaste baiser. Ce n'était pas leur première fois et pourtant Dean trembla légèrement en le sentant si proche de le posséder, c'était une appréhension ancrée en lui, ressurgissant sans cesse dans leurs ébats. L'ange la chassa avec deux doigts, le pliant à son tour à une masse incohérente, le faisant supplier d'arrêter la torture. Mais Castiel fixa un instant l'éclat bleu que pris le ciel, appuya un peu plus longtemps sur cette boule de nerf enfoui dans son corps et le chasseur cria son nom en se cambrant, un éclair traversant son corps de part en part, ses yeux écarquillés se révulsèrent pendant un bref instant. C'est une poupée désarticulée qui s'effondra dans les bras d'un ange ébahit, peu sûr que ce qu'il ait fait soit ce que son amour attendait et lui-même assez tendu pour se sentir inconfortable.

Un soupir satisfait plus tard, Dean poussait son ange sur le capot, le rallongeant afin de le prendre complètement en lui, tremblant de se sentir forcer sur ses muscles après son orgasme. Il ne pourrait pas faire un mouvement de plus, les doigts de Castiel crochetés à ses hanches, la chaleur d'un éclair jaune plus haut dans son dos, il plongea son regard dans celui de son amour, découvrant une myriade de sentiment lui arrachant un nouveau frisson, son ange était complètement concentré sur lui, ignorant le feu d'artifice, l'encourageant à continuer. Une caresse dans son dos le fit sourire, à chaque fois que Castiel était impatient il les sentait, ces plumes délicates parcourant sa peau, la chaleur de cette grâce cajolant son âme. Dean obéit à l'ordre silencieux, tremblant, se redressant juste assez pour se laisser ensuite retomber sur le bassin de son Castiel, faisant gronder ce dernier.

Il alla lentement, haletant, déjà son plaisir montait de nouveau, entraînant avec lui son ange si désireux d'aller au plus profond de lui. Le chasseur vint quémander un doux baiser que lui offrit Castiel, délaissant une hanche pour attraper son sexe d'une poigne ferme, Dean lui griffa le torse, essaya de s'accrocher à ses épaules, mais Castiel fut soudainement sans pitié, le masturbant tout en ruant sous son corps de manière à frapper violemment sa prostate et le chasseur laissait son bassin tenter de suivre le rythme, toute idée d'un baiser abandonné alors qu'il essayait de respirer, la bouche entrouverte contre le cou de son amour. Les plumes resserrèrent leurs étreintes sur son corps, de nouveau son âme explosa en myriade d'étoile tandis que son ange criait son nom, perdu dans son propre plaisir.

Demain, Dean aurait des bleus, c'était certain. Au levé du soleil, les marques de dents et les griffures auraient disparut de la peau de Castiel, fatalement. Pourtant ils ne s'en soucièrent pas, se laissant retomber sur le capot presque chauffé par leurs ébats, l'ange portant au ciel abordant son final coloré un regard amoureux et Dean se blottissant contre son flanc, passant une main aérienne le long du ventre de Castiel. Cette soirée était parfaite, le vent chaud parut presque frais, le souffle de son amour juste au-dessus de sa tête et pour peu le chasseur se serait crû au paradis, dans son paradis à lui.

\- Cas'…

\- Je sais Dean. Moi aussi.

* * *

 **Et ma vie suit la rime de ton rire**

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A la prochaine peut-être : ) **  
**_


End file.
